Frozen Moonlight
by Toki Kasurmari
Summary: Bladebreakers have random reunion. Kai trys to tell rei that he has feelings for him... (yaoi in later chapters rk tm)
1. So we meet again

Summery: Bladebreakers have a reunion. Yadda Yadda Yadda. (Most probably gonna be some yaoi thrown into some of the chapters later on)  
  
Ok, ages according to me: Rei=15 Kai=16 Tyson=14 Kenny=14 Max=14  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!!!!!! (I can wish, but its not gonna happen.)  
  
Be nice and don't flame cos.. cos.. It will make me cry! O_o;  
  
Kenny's not in the story cos he annoys the hell outta me. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reunion-Chapter 1.  
  
The Russian air was cold against Rei's arms. His coat was thick, but the wind somehow found its way through the wool. "Kai, why do you insist on living in such a cold place?" He muttered to himself. He was on his way to the Hiwatari Mansion to see his old friend from the Bladebreakers again. They hadn't seen each other for at least a year. He spotted Tyson and Max huddled together on a bench waiting for him to turn up. "Rei! Over here!" Max spotted him and stood up, waving his arms. Rei ran over to him. "Hi Tyson, hi Max!" Rei smiled. "Its cold isn't it?" "Yeah. Shall me make a move, I'm hungry?" Tyson muttered. "Come on, let's go then!" Max said and the three teenagers set off for Kai's abode.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Kai's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai lay on his leather sofa, dreading the reunion. He shuddered at the thought of Tyson coming into his house and eating his food, of Max devouring all of his sugar, of Rei.of Rei just being there. He sighed and sat up. Rei was a controversial issue. The way he felt about him was.disturbing. It was better not to think about it. Suddenly a bell sounded throughout the house. They had arrived. Kai stood up and made for the door. He opened it, closing his eyes and bracing himself, expecting a group hug. "KAI!!!!!" He heard Max's excited voice and felt his tight hug. "I haven't seen you in, like, a year!" Tyson joined the huddle. Rei stood on the sidelines, shaking his head in an amused fashion. "Its cold out here, come in." Kai said, detaching the teenagers from him. "Take off your coats and boots. Just leave them in the hall." He muttered, walking into the kitchen. He came out five minutes later with a tray full of snacks. He placed them on the coffee table. Tyson immediately began eating the random items of food. Kai shook his head. Suddenly there was another knock at the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, it was short and crappy. I have writers block, so don't flame! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to make you wait to find out what happens!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! And I'll only write on if I get some inspiring reviews! So please R&R!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, who do you think should be at the door? Give me some ideas, people! I have no idea where this story is going! 


	2. Question Game

CHAPPIE 2 FINALLY ^_^!!!!! Now Maxie, do the disclaimer.  
  
Max: TOKI DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADE ^_^ But she does own a HUGE bag of sugar.mmmmmm.sugar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai stood up and walked over to the door. He hesitated before opening it; who the hell could it be? He pulled the old oak door open and looked out at the snowy street. No one was there.  
  
"Hu?" He muttered, turning around. To his surprise Rei was standing in the hall looking at him. "Yes, Rei? Anything you need?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Err.I was just wondering who was at the door." He stammered, avoiding looking into Kai's burgundy eyes. He stepped forward so that he was a foot away from Kai. He peered over Kai's shoulder, looking at the snowy outside. "No one's there. Weird." He said, voicing Kai's thoughts.  
  
"Probably just one of the local kids. They seem to like getting on my nerves." Kai hadn't taken his eyes off Rei's amber orbs. "On another subject, though," Kai said, shutting the front door, "I can see that something is bothering you."  
  
*~In the Living Room~*  
  
Max looked around the living room, ignoring the sounds of Tyson eating. It had a lovely rich dark red carpet and the walls where deep mahogany wood panelling. The chairs and sofa's where in a dark brownish red colour. It was a lovely warm room. Max turned, about to say something to Rei, only to find that the neko-jin wasn't there.  
  
"Tyson, I'm gonna go find Rei, ok?" He asked his companion. He received a grunt in reply. He took it as 'ok' and walked into the hall.  
  
"Its just.. y'see.Its hard to explain.." Max heard Rei's voice coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Spit it out. Your not the only guest I have to keep happy." He heard Kai's voice mutter. He walked through the hall and opened the kitchen door a crack. Rei and Kai were in the kitchen, Rei sitting on one of the counters and Kai resting against the fridge.  
  
"I.err.. oh, just forget it. You wouldn't understand anyway." Rei gave up and hopped down off the counter, shaking his head. Surprisingly Kai didn't try to force it out of him, he actually looked relieved!  
  
"Err.guys? Whatcha talking about?" Max asked, stepping into the dim kitchen.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just stuff." Rei said rubbing his neck awkwardly. Max looked over at Kai, but his face was unreadable and he knew asking wasn't going to get him anywhere.  
  
"Ok. I was just wondering if we should get this party started!" Max gave a cheeky smile.  
  
"Fine." Kai muttered and walked out into the living room. The other two followed.  
  
"You guys took long enough! Who was at the door?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No one. The wind probably just moved the bell or something." Kai said, looking in dismay at the empty bowls of food on the table. "Do you want me to get anymore food?" He asked.  
  
"I can live without it." Rei said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not that hungry" Max agreed. Tyson made a disappointed face but said nothing. Instead he pulled out a pack of cards from his pocket and tossed them at Max. Max immediately began laughing and picked a card out of the pile. "Me and Tyson thought it'd be funny if we brought these cards." He said, the smile growing on his face. "It's a cool game." He said, giving the instructions to Kai.  
  
HOW TO PLAY was written in big red letters at the top of the piece of paper.  
  
"For two to six players," Kai began, "Roll a dice. Whoever gets the lowest number had to pick a card first. There are six questions on each card. You roll the dice and read out the question that corresponds with the number that is shown. EXAMPLE: If you roll and get a six, you have to answer question six on your chosen card. If you don't want to answer the question the other players each think of a dare for you to do. Happy playing" Kai put the piece of paper down and glared at Max and Tyson. "I am NOT playing this stupid game." He said, growling slightly.  
  
"Oh, go on, Kai! It'll be fun!" Rei beamed, picking the cards up and shuffling. "Come on, live a little!" He said, dealing out the cards.  
  
"Yeah, go on Kai! Play with us! It'll be fun!" Tyson said, picking up the last sausage roll.  
  
"Fine. If I don't play you'll only annoy me further." He sighed, picking up the dice (A/N don't ask where they got the dice from. It just appeared) and rolling it. He got a 5.  
  
They played the game for hours, answering embarrassing questions like what underwear they had on (Max had gone beetroot and claimed to have had regular boxers on. Than Tyson had pulled his trousers down to reveal tight blue ones with a picture of Pikachu on them) or who they had a crush on, (Tyson had claimed to like no one. Than Max had went into the hall and brought out Tyson's diary. He opened it on the first page where there was a picture of Hilary with hearts all around it.) or to list the bad points of the fellow players (Rei had managed to get this one. It wasn't embarrassing for him and he didn't feel that bad, but they went kind of like this: Max eats too much sugar and is way too cheerful. Tyson can sometimes eat too much and he is a little too lazy. Kai is too secretive and hard on everyone and should lighten up.) And then Kai managed to get one.  
  
"Who do you fancy the most out of the people in this room? What kind of question is that?" He asked to know one in particular.  
  
"Just answer it, sourpuss!" Tyson said, laughing at the unfortunate question his friend had.  
  
"I.well.. uhhh.. I guess.. it would have to be.if I had to choose.I guess it would be.." He paused, his pale face reddening a little, ".I guess I'd have to say.Rei." He closed his eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with the boy he had chosen. After that Kai had said he didn't want to play anymore and shown the others where they would be sleeping for the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe.. I couldn't think of another way to end this, so I'll stop here ^_^ This chappie is dedicated to 'I luv Kai' cos she's the only one who reviewed ^_^ If anyone had any idea's for me, plz e-mail or say in a review ^_^ Bai-bai ^_^  
  
~Toki~ 


	3. Maxie and Ty

Toki: I am under strict instructions to update. So I am updating. There WILL be yaoi in this chapter, But NOT Rei and Kai. ^_^ Rei-Rei, the disclaimer, please ^_^  
  
Rei: Toki doesn't own Beyblade. She doesn't own anything at all. Except for an imaginary friend called 'Mr. Danty-Fan-Tan-Man'. Don't ask.  
  
Toki: ON WITH THE FIC ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After showing the others where their rooms were he told them that he was going to bed.  
  
"I'm going to my room now. You guys can come up when you like, just don't make too much noise, ok?" He asked as he set off down the hall to his room. The others nodded and went downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~In the Living room*~*~*  
  
"I wonder what's up with Kai?" Rei said as he sat down on the leather sofa.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the game we were playing before?" Max suggested. "I mean I wouldn't be able to be in the same room as someone if I'd just told them I liked them!"  
  
"That's the thing; he had the choice between you, me and Tyson. He hates Tyson, no offence bud, and Max, I couldn't imagine him picking you, so that just leaves me. It was nothing!" Rei blushed slightly and stood up.  
  
"Yeah, but he could have just chosen to do the dare, couldn't he? Maybe something else is bothering him." Tyson said, looking up from the bag of Chip-Sticks he had in his hand. "One of us should go and see what's wrong."  
  
"Okay, but you know Kai likes his privacy.." Rei walked over to the door, closing it softly behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei stood outside of Kai bedroom door, not sure what to say. He hesitated before knocking.  
  
"Who is it?" Came Kai's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Rei. I came to see if you're ok." The door opened. Kai stood there in a dark blue bathrobe. His hair was wet; he's obviously just got out of the shower.  
  
"I'm fine. Was there anything else?" Kai asked. His voice had such a tough edge to it, but Rei could detect something else in it, though he couldn't work out what.  
  
"Your not fine. I can tell." Rei returned the glare.  
  
"Are you coming in?" Kai stepped aside, allowing Rei into his room. Rei stepped forward and looked around. The walls were painted a pale shade of blue-grey and the carpet was a darker shade of the same colour. The bed had a dark blue cover over it and there was a TV on a stand in the corner with a black Game Cube attached to it. "I don't know why you're being so persistent. Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Well, if you do have anything on tour mind, tell me, ok?" Rei said, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Rei felt a hand on his shoulder. "I.I guess I do have things to tell you.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max and Tyson lay next to each other on the sofa. Max had his head rested on Tyson's chest and Tyson was slowly falling asleep.  
  
"Ty, do you think we should have sent Rei up after Kai?" Max asked his partner. "I mean we know Kai likes Rei, but do you think Rei likes Kai?"  
  
"Well, we don't even know if Rei is, well, gay, do we? It's just a risk we have to take. I'd say that Rei and Kai like each other, but it's been two years since they've seen each other." Tyson rolled onto his side and put his arms around Max. "Just think, by the end of the week the others will know about our relationship."  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait!" The blond said reaching up and kissing Tyson's cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Toki: I'm crappy at Tyson Max love scenes. I can only do Rei Kai. GRRR!  
  
Rei: O_o!!!!  
  
Toki: O well. R&R and maybe it'll get better ^_^ 


	4. Spit it out

Toki: OMG!!! I completely forgot about updating!!!!!  
  
Ozuma: No. You're just too lazy to bother.  
  
Toki: Shut up. Anyway, here's chappie 4! YEY! Ozuma, do the disclaimer please.  
  
Ozuma: Toki doesn't own a thing.  
  
Toki: KK, on with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you do have something to tell me." Rei said, turning to Kai. Kai nodded his head a little and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I guess I do." He said, his voice suddenly a half whisper.  
  
"Go on then, I'm all ears." Rei said sitting down next to his old teammate.  
  
"Its just that towards the end of the tournament, when you and Bryan had that battle...." He trailed off, a slight blush appearing on his pale cheeks.  
  
"Go on, Kai." Rei urged, a kind tone to his voice.  
  
"When you where up there I was watching so carefully." Rei yawned.  
  
"Look, Kai, not meaning to be rude or anything, pal, but I'm real tired, so is this tale going anywhere?" Rei asked as he rubbed his eyes and stood up. Kai shot him an angry look.  
  
"Yes, it is. If you don't want to listen, get out." The venomous tone was back in his voice. Rei sat down again and looked at Kai, waiting for him to continue. "Its just.Oh, how can I say this without sounding like a complete idiot.." Kai's voice dropped again. "Its hard to say what I want to say." Rei rested a hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, Kai. If it's secret than I wont ask about it again." Rei said, taking his hand of Kai's shoulder.  
  
"I guess I'm just embraced....It's been on my mind ever since the Bladebreakers split up, so its hard to tell people." Kai looked into Rei's eyes, a slight frown on his face. "Ok. Right. I'll just say it." He cleared his throat. "Rei, I..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toki: Wow. Very short chappie. But an update's an update, and if I carried it on, it'd go on forever and ever and ever and ever and ever.....  
  
Ozuma: Ok, just e-mail Toki if you want her to update any of her fics, kk? 


	5. Who's at the door?

Hehe.. Forgot about it again. Here we go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rei, I think I'm in love with you." Kai's words were barely a whisper.  
  
"..." Rei didn't know what to say. He looked at the floor and ran his hand through his midnight hair. "Wow, Kai.I don't know what to say." Was the only thing he could think of.  
  
"You probably don't wanna even look at my face, do you?" Kai whispered, lying down on his bed.  
  
"No.. I.I feel the same way." Rei blushed and turned towards his friend. "That's what I was gonna tell you when we were in the kitchen before." Kai looked up, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"You're not lying, are you?" He asked, pulling himself into a sitting position next to Rei.  
  
"No, I'm not." Rei said, turning to face his crush. He reached out and traced the line of Kai's triangles. "I do love you." Kai pushed Rei's hand away and placed his own hands on Rei's shoulders, pressing him onto the fluffy bed, and kissing him with a fiery passion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rei has been up there a while now. Maybe we should go see what he's up to." Max said to Tyson. He got no reply. Tyson had managed to fall asleep, so Max decided to go find Rei on his own.  
  
He climbed up the stairs and stood in the hall, listening to see if he could here Rei anywhere. He heard people moving around in Kai's room, so he made his way to his bedroom door. It was open a little, as Rei had forgot to close it properly when he went in, so Max looked through the crack. He saw Rei pinned against the far wall by Kai, who was kissing him fiercely. 'What should I do?' Max thought to himself, debating whether he should just go downstairs and pretend he hadn't seen anything or go in and disturb the couple. Naturally he chose the second option.  
  
"Hey Kai." He said casually, pushing the door open. Kai pulled away from Rei.  
  
"Max! Its not what it looks like! We where." He started, but Max cut him off.  
  
"O, come on! What else could you of been doing?" He said, a smiling. Kai blushed.  
  
"You wont tell, will you?" Rei asked, blushing too.  
  
"Tell what? We already knew you had the hots for each other. Its obvious!" Max said, the smile still on his face. Kai looked surprised and Rei laughed. Suddenly the bell went again. They head one of the maids open the door and speak to whoever was on the other side.  
  
"Yes, Master Hiwatari is in."  
  
"Can I see him? It's important."  
  
"I don't think he's still up. I'll just go check."  
  
When he heard this, Kai made his way down the stairs, meeting the maid half way.  
  
"Who is at the door?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure sir, he didn't say." Came the reply. Kai nodded and made his way to the door. Even from upstairs Max and Rei could hear his surprised gasp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, faithful readers! Please give me some ideas who the guy at the door can be! I have writers block.. Hehe.  
  
R&R!!!! 


	6. Bloody Hell

Okay, I finally got 'round to updating! YEY!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See chappie 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Kai's P.O.V~  
  
I looked into those ice blue eyes and gasped. He had come back. I heard Rei asking the maid who it was, but she told him that she didn't know.  
  
"Kai, aren't you going to say hello to an old friend?"  
  
"When did you become my friend?"  
  
"Come on, Kai. Don't be so grumpy. We had a good time when we were younger."  
  
"That was in the past." I went to close the door but my 'guest' stepped into the house.  
  
*~*~Rei's P.O.V~*~*  
  
I went down the stairs after Kai, curious of who was at the door. I heard Kai say a few words to the stranger and the stranger replying to them before I was close enough to see who it was.  
  
"That was in the past." I heard Kai say as he closed the door, but the guest stepped into the house before Kai managed to shut him out. I stopped dead in my tracks. Tala stood in front of me.  
  
*~*~Tala's P.O.V~*~*  
  
Bloody ungrateful idiot. Didn't even say hello to me when I knocked! Mind you, I did kinda sorta barge in.. But still.. I'm an old friend! He hasn't changed a bit. It's so bloody annoying when he acts like that though. Oh well. I'll have to get used to it. After all, I am planning on staying for a while.  
  
Must admit, I wasn't expecting that Rei kid to be standing behind Kai at that precise moment in time. He isn't really a kid anymore, though, is he? He must be, what, 15 or 16 by now.. But the face he had on when he saw who was at the door was priceless. Eyes wide, mouth open. Classic! Wish I'd had a camera!  
  
*~*~Regular P.O.V~*~*  
  
"Hello Rei!" Tala said, a smile on his pale skin. "Didn't expect to see you here! Take it Tyson, Max and Kenny are here too?"  
  
"Kenny is staying with his aunt at the moment. He will not be joining us." Kai said, closing the front door. "Why are you here, Tala?"  
  
"Just checking up on old friends, Kai. We were close at one time, if you remember." Kai snorted at this remark.  
  
"I remember sharing a room with you at the abbey. I remember being paired with you for battles because we were the strongest out of all the kids there. I remember nothing about us being 'friends'." Kai turned and went up the stairs, leaving Tala and Rei standing in the hall by them selves. Max had disappeared to his room.  
  
"Bloody hell! I think HE got up on the wrong side of the bed." Tala sighed, putting his rucksack on the floor by the stairs. "Think I might just stay a while. I need to have a talk with Hiwatari. One where he doesn't just go and sulk in his bloody room."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow. My brain is numb from writing that. I wonder why I made Tala say 'bloody' so much. weird.  
  
Right, I've decided to reply to every ones reviews starting from now, so here goes!  
  
To Keisan:  
  
Glad you like Kai telling Rei ^_^ I was in the mood for a strangely emotional Kai.. ^_^  
  
To Sailor Bluestar:  
  
Happy you're enjoying it!!!!! Thanks for voting Tala; I wasn't expecting anyone to vote..  
  
To Jay Kamiya:  
  
YEY! Another vote for Tala!!!!! V. Happy you like mah story ^_^  
  
To Devilburns:  
  
I like cliffy's!!! I LOVE keeping people in suspense ^_^ You finally got to find out who was at the door ^_^  
  
To HXH-YGO-OtAkU:  
  
Yey! I finally Updated so that you could find out who was at the door ^_^ Sorry I took so long doing so; my mum made me go back to school. grrr!  
  
To I luv Kai:  
  
PLEASE, NOT TYSON'S ROOM!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!! You still need to name Kai's puppy. 


	7. Photographs

Ok, I'm back!  
  
*~Kai's P.O.V~*  
  
Why'd he have to come back? What did I do to deserve it? And I can tell just by looking at him that he's sugar high. It's just not fair! Knowing my luck he and Rei are going to hit it off brilliantly and they'll spend all their free time together! WHY THE HELL DID HE HAVE TO SHOW UP!!!  
  
*~Rei's P.O.V~*  
  
Wow.Tala's really.hyperactive. I didn't know it was possible to be so.happy. he's even more sugar high then Max. This can't be good. in the morning he'll be exhausted. And cranky. I just hope it wont effect Kai's mood!  
  
~*Regular P.O.V*~  
  
Kai sat up in his room, looking through old photographs from when he'd lived at the abbey. There was one of him and Tala sitting on one of the benches in one of the court yards, laughing at some unknown joke, another one of them practising, and another one of them having a play fight with Bryan and Ian.  
  
He pulled out another packet of photos with 'Tala' written on the packet. He pulled out the first picture. It was of him and Tala hugging. Tala was looking at the camera, pulling tongs. Kai remembered this one. He and Tala had been hugging, and Bryan had come in with a camera and caught them. This was the only proper one that showed his relationship with Tala. He'd burnt all the other ones.  
  
"I wonder why you survived." He said to the picture. There was a knock on the door, and Tala entered the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it's so short! I have to go to bed.. Stupid parents...  
  
I'll reply to your reviews at a later date! 


	8. Revelation

Tala came over and sat on the bed.  
  
"You do know I came to talk to you." He started. Kai looked up, the picture still in his hands.  
  
"I guessed that. I thought you'd remember that I didn't want to see you outside of a Beystadium ever again. Not after the last time." Kai hung his head, remembering the huge argument they had had.  
  
"This is more important then the past, Kai." Tala said, lifting Kai's chin with a pale finger. "I have a feeling Voltaire is alive and well." Kai's eyes widened when he heard this.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"The black limo was outside the Abbey. I saw someone with lilac hair rounding the corner. And it wasn't Bryan."  
  
*~*~*NEXT DAY*~*~*  
  
Kai went down to breakfast before everyone, closely followed by Rei. He had decided not to say anything about last night's revelations about Voltaire. He'd kill Tala if he let slip. Tyson would get strung up about helping and Max would want to tag along because his best friend was. He didn't really have a problem with Rei knowing. He just didn't want him getting into any danger.  
  
"Sleep well?" Rei asked as he entered the kitchen. Kai nodded. "Same here."  
  
In the hour that passed the pair barley said a word to each other. Just as Rei was about to ask a question Max came into the room.  
  
"Who was at the door last night?" He asked.  
  
"Tala" Came Kai's dry reply.  
  
"Hu? Tala? As in Demolition Boys Tala?" Kai nodded. "What did he want?"  
  
"No idea." Kai said.  
  
"Well, that isn't exactly true now, is it?" Tala said, from the kitchen door. The little group (except Kai) jumped upon hearing his voice unexpectedly. Max raced over and hugged Tala, happy to see him after the amount of time that had passed since the last tournament.  
  
"Why are you here Tala? I never had a chance to ask you last night. You where too high on sugar, some other unknown substance." Rei said standing up and putting the cereal bowl he had been eating from in the sing.  
  
"Just some interestingly disturbing news." Came the reply. This made Rei's ears prick up.  
  
"Sounds good. Tell me, what sort of 'interestingly disturbing' new is it?"  
  
"A kind that involves a certain member of our own 'lil Kai0ki's family." Tala said with a half amused half serious face. Kai scowled.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' bout?" Tyson said as he entered the room, still in his pyjamas and rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seriously running out of ideas for this story..... I had to introduce VOLTAIRE, that's how short on ideas I am!  
  
Oh well. At least it's a chappie.  
  
~Toki~ 


	9. The Next Leg

Tala smiled at Tyson as he came in.  
  
"Sit down. I have some news to tell you." Tala said. Tyson immediately looked bored.  
  
"Is it news about American snack foods?" He asked, a faint glimmer of hope in his eye. He was crushed when Tala shook his head.  
  
"Nope. It's about Voltaire." The room went deadly silent. Kai threw his cereal spoon at Tala. It hit him square on the chest.  
  
"WHY did you tell them that? HOW stupid ARE you?" Kai began looking round for another object to throw.  
  
"Whoa! You didn't tell me I couldn't tell them!" Tala said defensively while trying to dodge flying cutlery and failing miserably.  
  
"Its common sense, you dingbat!" Kai was about to throw his cereal bowl at the red head when Rei realised it was his cue to jump in and stop the fight from progressing.  
  
"Whoa, Kai, its ok...." He said, placing a soothing hand on Kai's muscular arm. "Kill him later, when there aren't any witnesses, K?" Kai put down the bowl and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"It has to be the worse thing that's happened to me so far, Rei..........This is so messed up!" Kai slammed a fist down on the table.  
  
"Dude, its not like we can't handle a little Voltaire, is it? It just means that we'll have to put the partying aside for a few days while we kick the crap outta him again!" Tyson said, yawning. "Hold on a minute... Kai, did you just say 'dingbat'?"  
  
*~*~*~Voltaire's Lab~*~*~*  
  
It was dark. Not pitch black; the room was long and it had an eerie green light at one end of it. The wall opposite the source of the light was made up of TV sets. Each screen showed a room of the Voltaire household. The larger one in the middle was currently trained on the kitchen. There was a metallic click from the area the green light was radiating from. If you looked carefully you could see that the light came from a large Perspex tube filled with a gloopy looking liquid. Surrounded by the liquid was the shape of a teenage boy with long dark hair. When the click sounded throughout the hall his eyes snapped open and the fluid drained away. The tube cam down and the boy stepped out into the world for the first time.  
  
"Hello, Rei." A malicious voice reverberated around the room. The boy looked up.  
  
"What is it you wish me to do, Sir?" His voice sounded strangely hollow, as if he hadn't ever used it.  
  
"Find the boy. Do as you wish with him. Just make sure he doesn't breath by the time you've finished."  
  
"Is there anything else you want me to do, Sir?"  
  
"Do away with my Tala, too. Pity. He was a good model." With that the unnatural green light snapped off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OMG! Sorry it's so short! I've been concentrating on my new fic, Old Laws, New Rules. (Please read it ^_^) And my PC broke, so I had to use my old one!!! 


End file.
